Christmas Wishes
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Taichi loves Sora but he doesnt know how to tell her how he feels before Christmas! Will Tai have enough courage to tell Sora how he feels about her?


~ Christmas Wishes ~  
  
Taichi's POV -  
  
I looked at the picture of me and Sora taken just a month ago. The photo was gorgeous . especially Sora. She was smiling so cheerfully. How I want to hold hre in my arms right now. *sigh*  
  
"She'll never be mine. I wish I can tell her how I feel before Christmas, but I guess . I can't . she'll probably reject me. I just know it!! She probably likes Yamato."  
  
"Who probably likes Yamato?" asked his 12-year-old sister Hikari.  
  
"Huh? Kari? Don't eavesdrop!!!!!! Can't a guy have some space?!"  
  
"Well . Sorry . geez!" yelled Hikari.  
  
*RRRRIIINNNNGGGG*  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Tai Yagami speaking."  
  
"Hello Tai?? It's me Sora!"  
  
"OHH!! Hey Sora .. wassup?"  
  
"Nothing much really. I just wana know if you're free right now. I'm going to die soon if I don't find something to do, so I just thought of you! You wana go get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At A Fast food restaurant ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sora's POV -  
  
"So .. umm . Sora?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"I was just thinking . do you like . Y-Y-Yam .. Nevermind!"  
  
"Huh? Tai .. no . I don't actually."  
  
"Oh . I thought you did ."  
  
"The one that I really like . he just doesn't notice me . all he thinks of me is a good friend. Nothing more!"  
  
I feel a tear at the corner of my eye. I quickly wiped it away before it roll down my cheek.  
  
"Oh .. who ..?"  
  
"....."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me Sora, if you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
After Taichi and Sora were done eating, they both went home. They were in front of Sora's apartment door.  
  
"Um Sora? I-I-I . need to tell you something real important."  
  
Sora turned to look at Tai.  
  
Tai stare into her beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
"I-I-I-I .. I ..l-l-l-lo . ugh . never mind Sora."  
  
"Oh, alright. Cya later Tai and Merry early Christmas!"  
  
"Ya, you too Sora."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Next Day (2 days before Christmas) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~Taichi's house~  
  
Taichi's POV -  
  
Ugh!!! I've got to tell Sora how I feel! But I just can't seem to have the courage to do so! Hah and I'm suppose to be the holder of Courage! What a riot! *sigh*  
  
I looked at the crystal bracelet I got her for Christmas.  
  
I hope she'll like it.  
  
~Sora's house~  
  
Sora's POV -  
  
Was Tai going to say that he love me yesterday?! Oh . I love you too Taichi . but how can I tell you how I feel?  
  
I looked at the wool scarf that I had knitted for him for Christmas.  
  
I hope he'll like the scarf.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Later that day in the Park ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Normal POV -  
  
Sora was having a walk in the park. She saw the tree that she and Taichi always climbed up on and smiled. She then climbed up onto the big beautiful tree. Sora lay down on the thick branch and fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of Tai.  
  
On the other hand, Tai was taking a stroll in the park also. He came to the tree that Sora was on and looked up. He smiled. All those memories! Then he saw something orangey red on one of the branches. He knew what it was at once. It was Sora's hair!  
  
"Sora!! Sora!!"  
  
Sora snapped out of her dream and woke up all of a sudden. She heard her name being called. She looked down and saw Taichi looking up at her.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Come up!"  
  
Taichi climbed up onto the branch beside her.  
  
"How come you're here Sora?"  
  
"I was just taking a walk around the park and whne I saw the tree, I just had to come up, you?"  
  
"Same here, Sor."  
  
They chatted for a while until they both decided to go home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Christmas Day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
RING!!!!  
  
"Tai!!! Can you go to the park now . go to the tree okay? Bye!"  
  
Taichi quickly grabbed bracelet for Sora and ran out toward the park. When he got there, he saw Sora on the lowest branch smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Had a good night?"  
  
"Yupz . sure did."  
  
Tai climbed up.  
  
"Sora here" He handed her the present. "Merry Christmas! Hope you'll like what I got you."  
  
"Thanks Tai.!" Sora gave Tai a peck on the cheek. "This is yours . I made it myself . hope you don't mind . I just .."  
  
Tai blushed bright red after Sora kissed him. "I know Sor. Thank you!"  
  
"Um Sor . I really got to tell you this . I've been trying to tell you this since . I don't know when. I just .. Sora . Ai . sh .. Iteru .. Aishiteru Sora (I love you Sora). I know you probably don't feel the same about me but I just had to tell you."  
  
A drop of tear rolled down Sora's cheek. Her eyes sparkled. "Thanks Tai, you don't know how much that meant to me. I always felt the same way. I just thought you didn't feel that way about me." Another tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Oh Sora ."  
  
Taichi hugged Sora tightly. Sora hugged back. They parted and then they share a deep kiss. Finally, they both had their Christmas wishes come true.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Horray!!!! Me finally done my fic!! I know it sux . but it's my first fic and I always sucked at writing so ya . thx for reading it!!!! Plz .. READ and REVIEW!!! And plz don't flame me . even tho I know it sucked . but anyways . hope you ppl liked it . and Merry Earli Christmas!!! And an Early Happi New Year!!!! Luv ya lots!! S2 .. ~huggiez~  
  
O and btw . Taichi and Sora are both 16 years old .. just so you know . and I know it's short but w/e!!! ^^"  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


End file.
